Crossing the line
by han.bones
Summary: Brenan is jealous of Can and Booth. How are people supposed to interprete her reactions.


Angela knew something was off, how could these people be totally oblivious to eachothers feeling, when even a blind person could totally see they were crazy in love with eachother.

"Dating co-workers is not that bad Bren, look at me and Hodgins," Angela said

"Look at what happened to Cam and Booth" Brenan reasoned

"Bren, sweetie, things happen for a reason, Booth and Cam were totally not mean't to be, , thats what happens when exes meet, they both want to see if they didn't make a mistake, so they fall...

"In love.. "Bren asked very shocked

"Yes Bren, but mostly in bed like when that proffesor Micheal guy of yours came but fate is a beautiful thing, when exes try again, it ensures that after that time they should never consider faling in 'bed' together ever. Some people are just not meant to be"

"You think you and Dr Hodgins are mean't to be?" Brenan asked

"I don't know sweetie, Hodgie and me are basically, surviving on laughing, living, loving and most importantly sex, he is a sweet guy and he makes me incredibly happy. All I know, is right now am where I belong, I dont what will happen tomorrow but am happy today.

'I concur with your reasoning.'

'Ofcourse you do sweetie, am your best friend.' Angela said smiling and hugged her friend briefly. They were standing over the rails that over looked the plat form, Booth and Cam were talking on the platform, touching a little more than Brenan wanted.

"Do you think they are sleeping together.!?" Angela put on her 'I know their secret' look

"Angie, ur logic doesn't make sense, you just told me all those things about fate not wanting them together" Brenan said starting to feel really bothered

"Sweetie, what are you, the fate police?"Angela asked sacarstically

"I dont know what that means"

"Forget it... "She said and resorted to watching the love birds on the platform and with no reason Brenan felt very irritated she left.

Later on that night ataround 9 past someth Brenanwas home, apparently very angry with Booth. She told her self it was none of her business and she should not even care but that didn't stop her, he had talked about that line like he meant it and I always thought that was the only reason we were not... But as soon as Cam is willing, he forgets the stupid line. It was a way of probably telling me he was not intrested and well it worked .

I heard a knock on my door, but I was just going yo sit and pretend am not here, then eho ever that is, they would go away,

"Bones I know ur in there,".. As soon as I heard his voice my heart started racing. Stupid heart, why couldn't it just keep up with my mind. I was angry at Booth and the stupid organ wasforcing excitiment in my body at seeing Booth.

"Go away Booth, I need to be alone." I willed my mouth to speak trying to sound very calm

"Am coming in."he said like he had not heard what I had said, and I heard him use the spare key that I gave him and soon he was in the living room.

"Is everything alright Bones" he asked and I could hear concern in his voice

"Ya, can't I just need alone time, in my home. There is a reason I live alone Booth"

"But your curled into a ball Bones, your not fine." For the first I noticed my chin on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs and I immediately let go of them.

Booth am fine

"And guess whatt Bones, am the president of the united states..". He said and I scowled at him in confusion then I knew he was being sarcastic

"Bones, you need to tell some one about what your going through, and if it's not me am calling Angela," he said starting to dial and Bones spoke faster than she intended,... Booth are you sleeping with Cam?

Booth froze and he could almost swewr he could hear voices calling him untill he realised that Angela had actually picked and she was on the phone, he cleared his voice and put the phone to his ear,,

"Booth, Booth, BOOTH, R you ok..." Angela was screaming at the top of her voice

'Yes Angela, Sorry for that"

"You scared me, I thought someone had kidnaped you and put you on gun point or something

"It's something like that" trying to lighten the mood but falling miserably

Seriously Booth, what can we do, can you tell where you are... Or wait, you probably dont know, I should call Bren, she will kill me when she finds out, or maybe I should track your phone

Hey hey, Angela,.. SERIOUSLY! Booth spoke scarstically,' Simmer down, no tracking my phone,"

"I thought you are kidnaped.'

'And my kidnapper has rewarded mr with all this time to waste on phone...huh.'

"Oooo... So what did you want."

"Nothing, it was a pocket dial, smart phones damn shit" Booth says

"Ok... Angela posses as if she is about to hang up and then adds."Is this Code.?"

"What the hell, Code for what." he said seriously confused

"You know... To throw off your kidnaper and he think s no one is looking for you.

"it's not code, and your spending way too much time with Hodgins." Booth said snd he hung up.

All this time had given Brenan time to compose herself and when Booth turned to look at her she was ready for him

"So..." Bones asked realising there was no going back

"So, what Bones."

"I asked if you were sleeping with "

"I heard you the first time"

"So.."

"It's none of your business Bones"

"So are sleeping together. " as hurt clearly registered in her beautiful eyes

"I didn't say that"

"How could you Booth, you give me some speech about work and you draw a line but you go around and go back on your word with your boss"

"She's not my boss" he said angrily

"She is techincally, she is my booss and you are my co-worker which makes her your boss too, I honestly thought you were sincere when you said that bullshit about that stupid line. She said anger very clear in her voice. "But your just like all of them, you say what you need to as long as it gets you out of a situation

"it's not like that Bones, what the hell has gotten in to you and where are you getting all these ideas." Booth spoke a little faster than he intended

"I saw you two earlier on." she said and he under stood what she was reffering to

"Cam's mother is sick Bones." and understanding immediately registered in Brenan's eyes.

"Am sorry," She said

"You do realise what you have just done Bones, Don't you, " Booth said in a serious tone that made Brenan shiver alittle bit, but she held her self together as Booth pulled her from her couch towards him and looked intesly into her pools of blue eyea

Back in the Hodgins masion Angela had woken up Hodgins, Poor Hodgins to escort her to the lab coz she couldn't sleep untill she was sure Booth was indeed not in trouble. Pockect dial indeed. Even a crazy person could not buy that bullshit excuse but who could blame her parania! Not Hodgins definately so he had gracefully woken up and driven her to the Jeffersonian as he smiled a bit about the monster paranoid detactive that he had created.

Booth and Brenan were in one of their staredown contests and unfourtunately for Brenan Booth was beating her bably coz she couldn't keep her eyes straight when she had totally blown her cover and Booth knew it. Damn Angela for plantting those thoughts in her head that Cam and Booth were sleeping together, now how could she go back to pretending she dodnt fell a thing for this gorgeous man standing infront of her.

"We are partners Booth, and I was a bit upset that you didn't tell me about you and Cam..." She said trying to get free from his hold but it was too tight and was cut short by Booth's interuption

"You think am going to buy that shit"

"Then what do you think was the reason. " She challenged him

"I don't know, it wasn't me acting out and throwing daggers like a jealous wife

"Am not jealous". She said very angrily " I am the world's most famous fore... Her words and train of thought were cut short by Booth crushing his lips on her lips, and the shock was immediately replaced with eagerness as she quickly opened up to let him and their tongues met. It was too intense for a first kiss, there was no exploration, no tentative questioning, it was rich with mature desire and hard with demand for recognition. It scared the hell out of the both of them for it held a promise of danger and no doubt a hint of estacty, no first kiss was supposed to be this bold, cosuming, sastifying and life threatening but this was no first kiss and as if on que, they both shivered a bit both from the intensity of this kiss and the memory of that first kiss in the rain. They broke contact to breath but Booth held her firm as if letting her go meant waking up from a sweet sweet dream

"There is no day that passes that I forget when we did this before, and I don't believe you have either." Booth said in a voice so low it sounded as a whispher. "Am just afraid your going to run off like before or worse I am going to wake up and it just be anotner one of those Bones kiss haunted dreams.

Brenan smiled a bit avout how silly he sounded and followed his lead "Am afraid that your going to start thinking straight again and bring up that stupid line we should not cross." And this time she pulled him close and kissed him sensless as if to ensure he never thinks again.

"Fuck that stupid line" he said when they broke apart."it's over rated"

"Running is over rated" Brensn said smiling and Booth could swear he was in heaven in that moment as he swept Brenan off her feet, literally and headed for her bedroom.

At the lab, Hodgins gave Angela a knowing look as Booth'S trscked phone indictated that he was at Brenan's apartment."You knew"he said

"Aren't you glad you came,"She said smiling and gave him a full kiss on the lips "How." he asked when they broke apart.

"Jealous babe, always does wonder." she said and Hodgins seemed a bit lost. "I made Bren think that Booth and Cam were sleeping together, you should have seen her face, priceless. And well I told the G man that Bren had problems and she wouldnt open up,"

"What would the world do without you."Hodgins said

"Die love less. " She said as she pulled Hodgins to her for a victory something as her plan had worked to perfection. Angela was more elated about hearing the details later from the horse's mouth later.


End file.
